Nala
by PadBlack
Summary: Die Halb-Zwergin Nala führt kein glückliches Leben. Das Zusammentreffen mit Thorins Gemeinschaft ändert dies leider nicht. Zwerge sind keine kleinen Menschen, sie haben ihre eigenen Regeln und Gebräuche, die auf Außenstehende sehr sonderbar und auch verstörend wirken können. BOFA-AU, OC/Fíli/Kíli, Thorin & Co. -kein Slash-


**Inhalt:**

Die Halb-Zwergin Nala führt kein glückliches Leben. Das Zusammentreffen mit Thorins Gemeinschaft ändert dies leider nicht. Zwerge sind keine kleinen Menschen, sie haben ihre eigenen Regeln und Gebräuche, die auf Außenstehende sehr sonderbar und auch verstörend wirken können.

Zwergenkrieger sind gefährliche Kämpfer, ausdauernd, furchteinflößend und ausgesprochen streitbar. Um in kampffreien Zeiten zu verhindern, dass die Kämpfer sich aus Langeweile und Frust gegenseitig die Schädel einschlagen, gibt es tägliches Waffentraining. Eine weitere Möglichkeit Stress während des Lagerlebens abzubauen, ist sexuelle Aktivität. Ein Teil der Zwerge geht aus diesem Grund zeitweilige, gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen ein, während andere die „Lager-Hure" aufsuchen. Da es keine weiblichen Krieger gibt, fällt diese Aufgabe je nach Heeresgröße dem bzw. den jüngsten Zwergen zu. Die Gruppe um Thorin besteht aus Kriegern und Kämpfern (die einen mehr, die anderen weniger) und auch hier gibt es den Jüngsten, der für die Befriedigung der anderen zuständig ist. Das ändert sich, als eine Frau zu der Gruppe stößt.

**Warnungen:**

- Zeitlinie Film (Ori ist der Jüngste, nicht Kíli und Fíli)  
- kein Slash / kein Durincest  
- Vergewaltigung (nicht explizit)  
- expliziter Het-Sex, consensual, aber keine Liebesgeschichte  
- Tod/Selbstmord  
- BOFA-AU

**A/N1:**

Die Story entstand eines Morgens nach dem Aufwachen, nach einem Abend mit zu viel Slash und Rotwein... Nach anfänglichem Entsetzen über die Idee der Geschichte, wollte sie schließlich doch geschrieben werden.

Vielen Dank an Bella für Kommentare, Kommata und Korrektur: ohne dich bin ich aufgeschmissen :-) Alle verbliebenen Fehler gehen auf mein Konto.

**Disclaimer:** Ich benutze Tolkiens Welt und seine Figuren für meine Fantasie und gebe sie hinterher unbeschadet wieder zurück.

* * *

**Xxx Nala xXx**

Nalas Leben war schon immer trostlos gewesen.

Ihre Mutter stammte aus keiner angesehenen Familie und zog es vor, sich nicht fest zu binden. Sie hatte verschiedene Liebhaber, unter anderem auch den einen oder anderen Menschen, was ihren schlechten Ruf in den Augen der ehrbaren Zwerge noch förderte. Einer dieser Männer war Nalas Vater gewesen.

Für eine Zwergin war Nala zu groß, wenn auch für eine Menschenfrau zu klein. Sie war zierlich gebaut, was natürlich auch daran liegen konnte, dass sie selten genug zu essen bekam. Der offensichtliche Unterschied war allerdings ihre Bartlosigkeit. Dies stigmatisierte sie förmlich als Mischling, als Bastard. Nur spitze Ohren wären noch schlimmer gewesen.

Nalas Mutter liebte ihre Tochter auf ihre Weise. Sie hatte nie viel Zeit für die Kleine, da sie mehr mit sich selbst und ihren Liebschaften beschäftigt war. Immerhin sorgte sie dafür, dass das Mädchen Kleidung, einen Platz zum Schlafen, ein Dach über dem Kopf und meist auch etwas zu essen hatte.

Allerdings starb ihre Mutter als Nala grade 25 war. Man fand ihre Leiche in einer schmutzigen Seitengasse. Offenbar war eine ihrer Männerbekanntschaften handgreiflich geworden.

Niemand betrauerte die gefallene Zwergin außer ihrer Tochter. Nala war von nun an auf sich allein gestellt.

Die Kleine hatte nur zwei Möglichkeiten um zu überleben: Diebin oder Hure, das Kind wusste nicht einmal, was das bedeutete.

Also bettelte und stahl sie, schlief in Ställen, verlassenen Hütten oder Höhlen. Eine Zeitlang hatte sie Glück, aber irgendwann griff ihre kleine Hand in die falsche Tasche. Der behäbig aussehende, graubärtige Zwerg, dem sie im Gedränge des Marktes die Geldbörse stehlen wollte, fasste sie blitzartig am Handgelenk und ließ sie nicht mehr los.

Nala schrie auf, versuchte sich loszureißen. Verzweifelt zog und zerrte sie, doch ihre Hand war im eisenharten Griff gefangen.

Mit einem Ruck zog der Zwerg das Mädchen hoch, so dass ihre Füße den Boden nicht mehr berührten. Nala strampelte, versuchte ihren Häscher zu treten. Aber ihre Beine waren zu kurz.

„Was haben wir denn da? Eine dreckige, kleine Diebin?" Höhnisch betrachtete der Graubärtige die zappelnde Kleine. „Na, dann wollen wir dich mal der Wache übergeben." Er grinste breit und zeigte zwei Reihen strahlend weißer, gerader Zähne.

„Nein, bitte nicht!"

Nala wusste, was man mit Dieben machte: Man hackte ihnen die rechte Hand ab und jagte sie dann fort.

„Bitte, es tut mir Leid... bitte lasst mich gehen... ich hab doch nur Hunger." Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

„Wenn du Hunger hast, solltest du dir eine Arbeit suchen", knurrte der Zwerg.

„Will ich ja, werde ich ja...", stammelte Nala.

„Wer's glaubt!"

Im nächsten Moment ließ er das Mädchen los und sie fiel unsanft auf den Boden. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter, packte mit der einen Hand ihr Kinn mit festem Griff und mit der anderen ihr aschblondes, zerzaustes Haar. Nala bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie sich nicht mehr auf dem Markt befanden, sondern etwas abseits in einer Seitengasse.

Kritisch begutachtete der Zwerg das Mädchen, indem er ihren Kopf hin und her drehte.

„Na, eine Schönheit bist du ja nicht grade. Hast nicht mal ein bisschen Bartflaum, ein dreckiger Wechselbalg also." Er ließ sie los und spuckte neben ihr auf die Erde.

Nala starrte ihn mit angsterfüllten Augen an.

„W-was wollt ihr... bitte, lasst mich doch einfach gehen... ich verspreche..."

„Jaja, ein Versprechen von jemandem deiner Sorte kenne ich. Ich soll dich gehen lassen?" Ein verächtliches Schnauben. „Ich sollte dich den Wachen übergeben, damit sie dir die Hand abhacken, wie man es mit kleinen Dieben macht." Er lachte bösartig. Nala begann zu wimmern und versuchte das in ihrer Kehle aufsteigende Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

„Bitte..." Sie hatte furchtbare Angst.

„Hm...", er zupfte sich mit der linken Hand am langen Bart und betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

„Weißt du Kleine, vielleicht ist heute sogar dein Glückstag." Erneut ein breites Grinsen.

„Ich werde dich nicht der Wache ausliefern."

Nala atmete vor Überraschung scharf ein.

„Aber du wirst mir als Dank für meinen Großmut eine kleine Gefälligkeit erweisen, nicht wahr?!" Er zwang sie mit schmerzhaftem Griff ihn direkt anzusehen.

Sie senkte langsam den Kopf, was er als Zustimmung betrachtete.

Im nächsten Moment riss er das Mädchen hoch und zerrte es hinter sich her die Straße entlang.

Sie erreichten kurz darauf ein großes Haus, das vom Reichtum seines Besitzers zeugte.

Einige Tage später schickte der Graubärtige das Mädchen fort und Nala floh so schnell sie konnte aus der Stadt.

xXx

Nala blieb nie lange an einem Ort. Es gab keinen Platz für sie in dieser Welt. Sie gehörte weder zu den Zwergen noch zu den Menschen.

Ein paar Jahre später begegnete sie Thorin Eichenschild und seinen Gefährten.

Die Zwerge waren bei ihrer Flucht aus den Goblin- Höhlen förmlich über sie gestolpert. Kurz darauf wurde die Gemeinschaft von Azog und den Wargen angegriffen. Die Adler kamen zu ihrer Rettung und die Gruppe verbrachte die Nacht in Sicherheit.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Thorin zu Nala. Es musste eine Entscheidung getroffen werden, was mit dieser Halb-Zwergin geschehen sollte.

„Komm, ich muss mit dir reden." Thorin nahm sie am Arm und führte sie ein paar Meter vom Rest der Gruppe fort.

„Nala, wir müssen nun weiterziehen. Unser Ziel ist noch weit entfernt, wie du inzwischen weißt. Der Weg dorthin ist lang und gefährlich. Mahal mag unsere Wege zusammengeführt haben, aber es wird sich zeigen, ob sie sich nicht gleich wieder trennen. Also, wo liegt dein Ziel?" Er sah sie fragend an.

Obwohl sie kaum kleiner war als er, schüchterte seine Erscheinung sie ziemlich ein. Nala hatte bereits mitbekommen, dass die Zwerge auf dem Weg zum einsamen Berg waren, um ihr verlorenes Königreich zurückzuerobern.

„Ich... ich habe kein Ziel. Ich gehöre nirgendwohin." Sie blickte betreten zu Boden. „Ich wandere umher, von Stadt zu Stadt und hatte mich im Wald, in der Nähe der Höhlen verlaufen. Wenn...", sie räusperte sich, „Wenn es euch Recht ist, würde ich euch gern eine Weile begleiten."

Sie wagte nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Thorin stieß einen dumpfen Laut aus und sagte dann: „So etwas habe ich mir schon gedacht." Nala blickte nun doch auf. Thorin strich sich mit der rechten Hand nachdenklich über den Bart und musterte sie. „Nun gut", begann er nach einer Weile, „ich bin gewillt, dir den Schutz der Gemeinschaft zu bieten, aber du musst wissen, dass jeder in dieser Gruppe eine bestimmte Aufgabe hat. Wenn du uns begleiten willst, wirst du eine Aufgabe übernehmen müssen."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und Nala lief ein kalter Schauer, wie eine dunkle Vorahnung, über den Rücken.

Einer der Liebhaber ihrer Mutter war einst ein Zwergenkrieger gewesen, der die Schlacht von Azanulbizar überlebt hatte. Er hatte ihr Geschichten über gewaltige Armeen und blutige Schlachten erzählt, die eigentlich nichts für kleine-Mädchen-Ohren gewesen waren.

Nala begann zu ahnen, was ihre „Aufgabe" sein sollte.

Zwergenkrieger waren gefährliche Kämpfer, ausdauernd, furchteinflößend und ausgesprochen streitbar. Um in kampffreien Zeiten zu verhindern, dass die Kämpfer sich aus Langeweile und Frust gegenseitig die Schädel einschlugen, gab es tägliches Waffentraining. Eine weitere Möglichkeit Stress während des Lagerlebens abzubauen, war sexuelle Aktivität. Ein Teil der Zwerge ging aus diesem Grund zeitweilige, gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen ein, während andere die „Lager-Hure" aufsuchten.

Da es keine weiblichen Krieger gab, fiel diese Aufgabe je nach Heeresgröße dem bzw. den jüngsten Zwergen zu.

Thorin und seine Gefährten waren Krieger, die einen mehr, die anderen weniger, aber nichts desto trotz waren sie allesamt Kämpfer.

Nala schluckte hart.

Ihre Gedanken schienen ihr auf die Stirn geschrieben, so wie Thorin sie betrachtete. Ein Kloß stieg in ihrer Kehle auf. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte Nala versucht körperlichen Kontakt so gut es ging zu vermeiden. Nur wenn der Hunger allzu groß gewesen war, hatte sie keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Rest der Gruppe, den zwölf Zwergen, dem Hobbit und dem Zauberer. Mit flehendem Ausdruck in den Augen wandte sie sich an Thorin.

„Bitte... ich kann ganz gut kochen, oder ich wasche eure Sachen, versorge eure Wunden... ich sammle Holz... ich kann euch helfen... ich", sie stockte.

Thorin schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf.

„Bombur ist unser Koch, Óin unser Heiler. Sicher kannst du beiden helfen, aber es gibt eine Aufgabe, die du viel besser erfüllen kannst. Sind dir die Gebräuche unter Kriegern bekannt?"

„Ja", flüsterte sie, die Augen groß vor Entsetzen.

„Ori ist der Jüngste von uns und du weißt, was er deswegen zu tun hat?"

Sie nickte, sprach dann aber hastig: „Aber wenn es schon Oris Aufgabe ist, warum soll ich es dann tun?"

Ihre Panik brachte Thorins harte Fassade nicht zum Erweichen.

„Nun, der Grund ist offensichtlich. Dein Körper ist viel besser dafür geeignet. Sagen wir, es ist natürlicher. Du bist eine Frau, und obwohl du nur zur Hälfte Zwergin bist, werden die Männer deinen Körper bevorzugen."

Thorins Tonfall war sachlich, aber Nala zuckte bei seinen Worten wie unter einem heftigen Schlag zusammen.

„Ori hat außerdem noch eine weitere Aufgabe", fuhr Thorin fort. „Er ist unser Schreiber, er hält unsere Reise in Worten und Bildern fest. Seine nächtliche Aufgabe fällt ihm aufgrund seiner Jugend zu."

Nala blieb nun stumm. Tiefe Verzweiflung überkam sie. Thorin ließ ihr ein wenig Zeit sich zu sammeln, dann fragte er: „Was sagst du? Willst du uns begleiten und die dir zugedachte Aufgabe übernehmen oder gehst du deiner Wege?"

Nala schloss die Augen, sie senkte den Kopf und ließ die Schultern hängen. Leise sagte sie: „Ich komme mit euch."

Bevor die Gruppe aufbrach, teilte Thorin seinen Gefährten mit, dass Nala weiter bei ihnen bleiben und von nun an Oris nächtliche Aufgabe übernehmen würde. Er sagte tatsächlich nur _Aufgabe_, als wäre es etwas so banales wie Kochen oder Waschen. Nalas Wangen brannten. Sie stand abseits und fühlte sich am ganzen Körper taub. Ihr Blick war zu Boden gerichtet. Sie wagte nicht den anderen ins Gesicht zu sehen, daher entgingen ihr deren Reaktionen und Blicke. Dwalin und Bofur grinsten sich an und leckten sich anzüglich über die Lippen. Fíli und Kíli waren eher überrascht, wobei Fíli die Stirn in Falten legte. Ori wirkte sehr erleichtert und der Rest ließ entweder abschätzend den Blick über die Halb-Zwergin wandern oder zuckte einfach uninteressiert, wie in Bomburs Fall, mit den Schultern. Gandalf beobachtete alle ganz genau. Bilbo allerdings war verwirrt. Er hatte im Laufe der Reise die Angewohnheit seiner Begleiter mitbekommen, dass einige von ihnen nachts Ori aufsuchten und er eine Art Lustknabe für sie war. Bilbo selbst hielt diese Tatsache für verstörend, aber Bofur hatte ihm bei ihren Gesprächen erklärt, dass dies für Zwerge absolut normal sei. Und nun sollte die Halb-Zwergin die „Lager-Hure" werden.

Als sie schließlich aufbrachen, fühlte sich Nala immer noch wie betäubt und folgte den Zwergen als Letzte. Ihr Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Vage dachte sie daran, einfach umzudrehen und fortzulaufen, aber wo sollte sie hin? Was war, wenn sie sich wieder verirrte? Wenn sie den Orks in die Hände fiel? War das nicht schlimmer als die Hure der Zwerge zu sein?

Im Laufe des Tages kam Ori zu ihr. Sein Gesicht war hochrot und er wirkte sehr verlegen. Der Junge räusperte sich mehrmals bevor er sie leise ansprach.

„Nala, ich... ich soll dir ein paar Dinge geben." Ori blickte zu Boden, dann drückte er ihr verschüchtert einen Beutel in die Hand.

„Da sind saubere Tücher und ein Fläschchen Öl drin, für alle Fälle. Ich meine, jeder hier hat zwar sein eigenes Öl, aber vielleicht ist es für dich angenehmer...", er brach ab und sah sie mitfühlend an. „Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte er hastig, dann schloss er schnell zu seinen älteren Brüdern auf, die vor ihnen gingen.

Kurz darauf bekam Nala von Óin ein paar kleine Samenkapseln. Etwas schroff erklärte er ihr: „Hier, davon solltest du morgens ein paar kauen, damit du keinen dicken Bauch bekommst."

Sie nickte beschämt zum Dank. Der schwerhörige Zwerg tätschelte ihr kurz den Arm und gesellte sich dann zu Balin.

Zwischen Felsen und halb vertrockneten Büschen schlugen sie ihr Nachtlager auf. Die Gemeinschaft saß um ein flackerndes Feuer. Sie waren satt - Kíli hatte ein paar Kaninchen geschossen - und sangen leise. Gandalf und ein paar andere rauchten ihre Pfeifen. Bilbo blickte immer wieder mit gerunzelter Stirn zu der Frau hinüber.

Nala konnte kaum etwas essen. Sie zitterte trotz der Wärme des Feuers. Ihren geschlitzten Rock, den sie über leichten Stoffhosen trug, hatte sie fest um ihre Beine gewickelt und den Umhang um die Schultern geschlungen. Irgendwann erhob sich Thorin, trat auf die Zwergin zu und sagte: „Komm."

Sie blickte ihn mit großen Augen an, schluckte hart, stand dann aber auf. Er führte sie am Arm fort von den anderen, außer Sicht- aber immer noch in Ruf- oder Hörweite.

Thorin rollte auf dem Boden eine Schlafmatte aus und bedeutete Nala, sich zu setzen. Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder und sah sie an.

„Ori hat dir ein paar Dinge gegeben?" Nala nickte und zeigte ihm den Beutel, den sie am Gürtel trug. „Gut", Thorin räusperte sich. „Du wirst dich nicht vollständig entkleiden müssen. Es wird nicht lange dauern, auch wenn mehrere zu dir kommen. Du wirst noch ausreichend Schlaf bekommen und musst natürlich keine Wache halten. Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken darüber machen, dass dich jemand tagsüber bedrängen könnte. Es läuft alles nach strengen Regeln ab. Verstanden?"

Als ob sie eine Wahl gehabt hätte?! Sie versuchte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunterzuschlucken, nickte und antwortete leise: „Ja."

„Also schön", Thorin griff in eine Tasche seines Mantels und holte ein Fläschchen hervor.

„Jetzt zieh deine Hose aus, schieb deinen Rock hoch und knie dich hin."

xXx

In dieser ersten Nacht fand Nala keinen Schlaf. Sie wusste nicht, wie viele der Zwerge bei ihr gewesen waren. Nach Thorin kam Dwalin... es schien nach ihrem Alter und ihrem Rang zu gehen. Irgendwann als sie endlich allein war, bemerkte sie ihr nasses Gesicht. Sie rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen und weinte leise.

Die Zwerge sahen am Morgen ihre roten Augen, aber niemand sagte ein Wort. Thorin presste die Lippen kurz zusammen und blickte dann grimmig in eine andere Richtung. Der Hobbit wirkte besorgt. Er blieb den ganzen Tag in ihrer Nähe. Irgendwann am Nachmittag traute er sich endlich, sie anzusprechen. Nala bemerkte ihn erst, als er sich leise an sie wandte.

„Hast du Schmerzen?"

Sie sah ihn kurz an, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein." Ihre Antwort war fast unhörbar.

„Ich... es tut mir Leid", stotterte er unsicher. „Es ist eine seltsame Angewohnheit der Zwerge." Sie schnaubte bei dem Ausdruck, sagte aber nichts. Also fuhr Bilbo fort: „Ich weiß, ich kann sie nicht davon abhalten, aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich nicht zu dir kommen werde. Ich meine, dass ich dich nicht anfassen werde." Er wurde rot.

Sie sah ihn an und ein unerwartet spöttischer Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Wie Thorin so schön sagte, es ist _meine_ Aufgabe. Nebenbei bemerkt, was ist eigentlich _deine_ Aufgabe bei den Zwergen?"

Bilbo sah sie irritiert an, dann antwortete er ruhig: „Ich bin der Dieb."

xXx

In den darauffolgenden Nächten fiel Nala in erschöpften Schlaf, nachdem der letzte der Zwerge sich befriedigt hatte. Sie weinte nun nicht mehr. Wenn sie zu ihr kamen, zog sich Nala in sich selbst zurück und ließ alles geduldig über sich ergehen. Nach dem ersten unangenehmen Tag behandelten sie die Gefährten normal und höflich.

Ein paar Tage später erreichte die Gemeinschaft Beorns Haus, wo alle die Gastfreundschaft, das gute Essen und die weichen Betten sehr zu schätzen wussten.

Auch hier ging das nächtliche Treiben weiter. Nalas Bett stand etwas abseits der anderen und ein Wandschirm bot die Illusion von etwas Privatsphäre.

Im Laufe des nächsten Tages wanderte Nala über Beorns Hof und Ländereien. Es gab hier einen kleinen, etwas versteckten See. Die Sonne schien und die Luft war angenehm warm. Die Zwerge und der Hobbit waren nicht in der Nähe. Sie sehnte sich nach einem Bad. Seit sie die Hure der Zwerge geworden war, fühlte sie sich ständig schmutzig und alles schrubben schien nicht dagegen zu helfen.

Nala zog sich aus und watete langsam ins lauwarme Wasser des Sees. Sie wusch ihre Kleider und legte sie zum Trocknen in die Sonne. Danach ließ sie sich träge im Wasser treiben. Für ein paar Augenblicke vergaß sie alles um sich herum und genoss einfach nur die Sonne. Später stieg sie ans Ufer und legte sich nackt auf einen der großen warmen Steine. Sie döste ein. Ein Knacken hinter ihr ließ sie allerdings kurz darauf wieder hochfahren. Dann war ein Flüstern zu hören und schließlich ein ärgerliches „Kíli!"

Nala schloss gequält die Augen. Sie wollte nur ein bisschen Ruhe und Frieden, aber da stolperten schon die unzertrennlichen Brüder auf die Lichtung. Die Zwerge trugen bei diesem schönen Wetter nicht ihre Lederrüstungen und schweren Stiefel, sondern nur einfache Hosen und Hemden und liefen barfuß.

Kíli grinste etwas dümmlich, während Fíli seinen Bruder wütend anstarrte. Nala griff nach ihren halbtrockenen Kleidern und bedeckte ihre Blöße so gut es ging.

„Was wollt ihr?" fragte sie scharf. „Wir haben noch Tag, also lasst mich in Ruhe."

„Entschuldige", sagte Fíli und er sah wirklich verlegen aus. „Mein dämlicher Bruder", bei diesen Worten drehte sich Kíli zu Fíli um und funkelte ihn böse an, „ließ sich nicht davon abbringen." Er hielt Kílis Blick stand. „Er wollte unbedingt eine nackte Zwergin sehen." Kíli öffnete den Mund zu einer Erwiderung, schloss ihn dann aber doch wieder und errötete.

Nala wurde wütend. „Nun, wie selbst euch beiden klar sein sollte, bin ich keine _richtige_ Zwergin. Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass euch überhaupt interessiert, wie eine Frau aussieht. Ihr steckt mir doch einfach nur eure Schwänze rein und verschwindet wieder."

Fíli sah sie nun mit großen Augen an. „Das ist nicht wahr! Das tun die anderen, aber wir fassen dich nicht an."

Nala schnaubte verächtlich. „_Du_ vielleicht nicht, aber _dein Bruder_ schon."

Kíli wurde noch röter und zog den Kopf ein. Fíli fuhr ihn überrascht an.

„WAS? Du hast WAS getan?"

Kíli hob abwehrend die Hände, als Fíli drohend auf ihn zukam.

„Fíli... ich wollte doch nur mal wissen, wie das ist, ich meine, mit einer Frau... damit ich weiß, was ich tun soll... also später..." Er stolperte rückwärts, doch Fíli packte ihn am Kragen. Dieser wurde nun richtig böse und schrie den Jüngeren an: „Du weißt, was ich davon halte, dass die Männer zur Lager-Hure gehen. Auch wenn es schon ewig so gemacht wird und _Tradition_ ist, ist es falsch. Es ist Vergewaltigung, verdammt noch mal!"

„Aber...", Kíli starrte seinen großen Bruder mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass DU der jüngste Zwerg in der Gemeinschaft wärst, wenn Ori nicht mitgekommen wäre? Dann wärst DU die Lager-Hure, die für alle die Beine breit machen müsste." Fíli atmete schwer und Kíli wurde blass, als er die Bedeutung der Worte begriff.

Nala beobachtete die sich streitenden Brüder. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass Fíli für sie Partei ergriff. Außer ihm, Bilbo und dem Zauberer waren fast alle Zwerge zu ihr gekommen.

Fíli redete weiter eindringlich auf seinen Bruder ein. „Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass man so mit einer Frau Liebe macht? Sie einfach nur in ein Gebüsch zerrt und von hinten fickt, wie die Tiere es machen? Verdammt Kíli, du bist so ein Idiot! Das ist doch keine Liebe! Das ist einfach nur Lust. Du bist wirklich noch viel zu jung dafür."

Kílis Wangen glühten und er biss sich auf die Lippen. „Fíli... ich wusste doch nicht... ich dachte...", hier schnaubte Fíli, „alle machen es und da wollte ich...", er senkte den Kopf und sein Bruder seufzte. „Kíli, sag mir, warst du etwa auch bei Ori?" Kíli hob abrupt den Kopf und schüttelte ihn heftig. „Nein, natürlich nicht." Er starrte Fíli entsetzt an. „Ori ist mein Freund, ich würde doch nicht..." Fílis Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln über Kílis Naivität. Ja, sein Bruder war definitiv noch zu jung.

„Es tut mir Leid, Bruder", sagte Kíli leise.

„Nicht bei mir solltest du dich entschuldigen, sondern bei Nala. Und", jetzt klang seine Stimme streng, „du musst versprechen, dass du sie von nun an nicht mehr aufsuchst. Hast du mich verstanden?" Kíli nickte. Er drehte sich zu Nala um und sagte schüchtern. „Es tut mir Leid, Nala, ehrlich." Er sah ihr nur kurz in die Augen und blickte dann wieder zu Boden.

Nala bemerkte Fílis abwartenden und bittenden Blick. „Entschuldigung angenommen", sagte sie leise. Sie spürte einen scharfen Stich der Eifersucht auf die Brüder, die so sehr aneinander hingen, sich heftig stritten und schnell wieder versöhnten. Sie fühlte sich so einsam und leer.

„Wir sollten nun gehen und dich in Ruhe lassen." Fíli lächelte Nala an. Da fiel ihm Kíli ins Wort. Er hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt. „Moment mal Fíli, woher weißt du eigentlich wie man mit einer Frau Liebe macht? Du hast doch noch nie? Oder doch?" Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und Fíli bekam einen Hustenanfall.

„Fíli?"

„Naja...", nun war Fíli doch um Worte verlegen, „Es ist so..."

„Jaaaa? Ich höre?"

Der Ältere räusperte sich. „Du erinnerst dich an Sissa, die Tochter von Goél dem Spielzeugmacher?"

Kíli kratzte sich an der Nase, „Ja?" Dann dämmerte es ihm. „Fíli! Nein! Doch nicht DIE? Die ist doch bestimmt 20 Jahre älter als du. Und du hast es mir nicht erzählt?"

Fíli verzog gequält das Gesicht. Er seufzte. „Ja, ich weiß. Schau, wir waren ein paar Mal zusammen, wenn ich ein paar freie Stunden hatte und du mit Dwalin Waffentraining hattest."

Kíli schnaubte ungläubig. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass du mir _das_ nicht erzählt hast."

Nala war ein paar Schritte auf die Brüder zugegangen. Sie wusste selbst nicht, was sie antrieb, vielleicht war es Fílis warmherzige Art und die Tatsache, dass er sie nicht als Stück Fleisch zur Befriedigung betrachtete.

„Wie macht man denn mit einer Frau Liebe, Fíli?" Fragte Nala leise. Nie war jemand zu ihr zärtlich gewesen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es diese Art der Vereinigung überhaupt gab.

Nun stand sie vor den beiden, die sie jetzt anstarrten und ließ langsam die schützenden Kleider sinken. Kíli klappte die Kinnlade runter, als er ihre Brüste sah. Sie waren klein, aber fest und rund. Fíli schluckte hart. Nalas Körper war haarlos, bis auf die kleinen dunklen Locken zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Sie war keine Schönheit nach Zwergenstandard, aber das schien die Brüder in diesem Augenblick nicht zu stören.

Fíli versuchte zu sprechen. Etwas brüchig sagte er: „Man muss sie küssen... sich Zeit nehmen... sie streicheln... ihr ins Gesicht sehen." Er hob den Blick, dann streckte er langsam den rechten Arm aus und berührte vorsichtig mit den Fingern ihre Wange. Kíli blickte zwischen Fíli und Nala hin und her. Nala schloss die Augen bei der zarten Berührung und neigte sich ihm instinktiv entgegen. Er strich nun über ihre Unterlippe. Sie seufzte. Ihre Zunge leckte über die trockenen Lippen und Fílis Finger, den es wie ein Schlag durchzuckte. Er sagte nun leise an seinen Bruder gewandt: „Streichle sie sanft und vorsichtig." Nala spürte weitere Finger, diesmal an ihrem Hals. Diese Finger waren schwielig vom Bogenspannen. Warmer Atem strich über Nalas Gesicht und sie erschauderte. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl begann sich in ihrem Inneren auszubreiten. Zwischen ihren Beinen prickelte es. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Beide Brüder standen dicht vor ihr. Fíli blickte ihr direkt ins Gesicht und Kíli beobachtete fasziniert, wie seine Finger die weiche Haut an ihrem Hals liebkosten. Langsam glitt Kílis Hand tiefer. Die Brüste waren zu ungewohnt, zu verlockend. Fíli bemerkte, was sein Bruder vorhatte und griff nach seinem Handgelenk. Überrascht hob Kíli den Blick, schien wie aus einer Trance zu erwachen. Nala stöhnte enttäuscht auf, als beide sie plötzlich nicht mehr berührten.

Kíli verzog das Gesicht und legte die freie Hand auf seinen Schritt. Dann sah er kurz an sich herab und grinste plötzlich verlegen. „Ich bin hart." Und nun wurde sein Grinsen breiter. Fíli rollte mit den Augen über die kindliche Art des Jüngeren und Nala stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus. Alle drei sahen sich an.

Nala senkte als erste den Blick. Ihre Wangen röteten sich, als sie sehr leise sagte: „Würdet ihr mit mir Liebe machen? So, wie man mit einer Frau Liebe macht. Langsam und sanft?" Kílis Grinsen war erloschen und ein unsicherer Ausdruck trat in seine Augen. Er sah seinen Bruder fragend an. Fíli war nun ebenfalls ernst. Er schluckte hart. Ein Blick zu Kíli, dann nickte er sehr langsam. „Ja", flüsterte er.

Nala stieß die Luft aus. Nun ließ sie ihre Kleider ganz fallen und stand nackt und schutzlos vor den Brüdern, die sich nicht rührten. Dann hob Fíli als Erster seine Hand und begann erneut vorsichtig ihr Gesicht zu liebkosen und zu streicheln. Kíli war wie erstarrt und beobachtete vorerst nur, wie sich Fílis Lippen Nala näherten. Seine Hände glitten auf ihre Schultern und er verteilte zarte Küsse auf ihren Wangen, Stirn, Nase, Augenbrauen und schließlich ihre Lippen. Nala schloss die Augen. Immer wieder küsste Fíli sie vorsichtig auf den Mund, legte schließlich die Lippen auf ihre, ohne sie weiter zu bewegen. Nalas Lippen teilten sich und ihre Zungenspitze strich über seinen Mund, der sich nun ebenfalls öffnete. Der Kuss dauerte an, während Fílis Hände langsam tiefer über ihre Arme zu ihrer Taille wanderten. Ein frustrierter Laut ließ sie auseinander fahren. Kíli biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte seine Finger ineinander verschränkt, um sie still zu halten, während er Fíli und Nala beobachtete. „Entschuldigung", murmelte der Dunkelhaarige errötend.

Fíli ließ seine Hände auf Nalas Haut, ging aber um sie herum, so dass er sie von hinten umarmte. Die Frau zuckte im ersten Moment zusammen. Diese Stellung war ihr nur zu vertraut. Doch er tat nichts, außer ihren nackten Bauch zu streicheln und sprach zu seinem Bruder. „Küss sie, aber sei zärtlich." Kílis Augen glühten, als er einen Schritt auf Nala zu trat. Sie lehnte mit dem Rücken an Fílis Brust. Der Dunkelhaarige hob nun die Hände an ihr Gesicht, wie er es bei seinem Bruder gesehen hatte und strich vorsichtig über ihre Haut. Sein Mund näherte sich ihren Lippen und er küsste sie sacht. Nala schlang die Arme um Kílis Hals. Fílis Hände waren an Nalas Körper hoch gewandert und umfassten sanft ihre Brüste. Gleichzeitig begann er ihren Nacken zu küssen und ihr über die zarte Haut zu lecken. Nala stöhnte auf und Kíli schob ihr seine Zunge zwischen die Lippen. Ihr ganzer Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gefühlt. So zärtlich konnten Männer sein?

Kílis Fingerspitzen strichen über ihre Brüste, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit fasziniert hatten. Fílis Hände lagen jetzt auf ihrem Schoß und streichelten dort durch ihr krauses Haar. An ihrer Rückseite konnte Nala Fílis Erregung deutlich spüren. Kíli presste sich von vorn an sie und rieb seine Erektion an ihrer Hüfte, während er sie weiter küsste und liebkoste. Nala stand einfach nur da und genoss die Zärtlichkeiten der Brüder. Fíli knabberte an ihrem Ohr und ließ seine Finger zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten. Sie nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass sie bereits nass und bereit war und ganz sicher kein Öl brauchen würde. Sie spreizte die Beine etwas und seufzte auf, als seine Finger sie immer tiefer berührten, streichelten, reizten. Nalas Atem ging immer unregelmäßiger. Völlig unerwartet explodierte etwas förmlich in ihr. Sie schrie auf, ließ Kíli los und ihre Beine gaben nach. Wenn Fíli sie nicht gehalten hätten, wäre sie gefallen. Kíli wich erschrocken zurück und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was geschehen war. Nalas Gesichtsausdruck war nun völlig entspannt, ihre Augen geschlossen. Allmählich beruhigte sich ihr Atem. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so etwas empfinden konnte. Das war es also, was mit den Männern geschah, wenn sie zum Ende immer hektischer und schneller in sie stießen, bis sie über ihr keuchend zusammenbrachen.

Fíli grinste seinen Bruder über Nalas Schulter an und Kíli begriff. Er grinste zurück.

Die Brüder waren inzwischen allerdings selbst stark erregt und ziemlich unbefriedigt.

Nala nahm ihnen das Problem ab. Sie öffnete die Augen. In ihrem Rücken spürte sie Fílis Härte und Kíli blickte sie aus ziemlich glasigen Augen an. Der Dunkelhaarige rieb sich unbewusst über seinen Schritt. Nala griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Nun strich sie ihrerseits über die Wölbung in seiner Hose. Kíli stöhnte auf. Er stieß gegen ihre Hand und sie öffnete seinen Hosenbund. Sie schob ihre Hand unter den Stoff und umfasste sein hartes Glied. Langsam strich sie daran auf und ab, fuhr mit dem Daumen über die bereits feuchte Spitze. Kíli hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Er atmete stoßweise. Seine Hände lagen Halt suchend auf ihren Schultern. Fíli hielt Nala einfach von hinten fest und presste sich an sie. Kílis Atem beschleunigte sich immer mehr und Nalas Finger bewegten sich immer schneller. Kurz darauf stieß Kíli einen Schrei aus und sein Samen ergoss sich über ihre Hand.

Fíli stöhnte auf. Er rieb seinen Unterleib an ihrem Becken.

Kíli ließ sich mit entspanntem Gesichtsausdruck ins weiche Gras fallen und auch Nala zog Fíli mit sich zu Boden. Sie wischte sich ihre Hand im Gras ab, bevor sie sich dem Blonden zuwandte.

Nala legte sich halb auf Fíli. Sie küsste ihn auf den Mund. Dann wanderten ihre Lippen über seinen Hals und tiefer zu dem kleinen Stück Haut, das sein Hemd frei ließ. Ihre Hände glitten unter den Stoff und streichelten über seinen Oberkörper und durch das Haar, das diesen bedeckte. Plötzlich ungeduldig, zerrte Fíli an seinem Shirt. Er wollte ihre Haut an seiner spüren. Sie half ihm dabei, dann küsste und streichelte sie über Fílis jetzt nackte Haut, glitt langsam tiefer und fuhr schließlich mit der Hand über seinen Schritt. Er stöhnte erneut, als sie seine Hose öffnete und sein Glied vom Stoff befreite. Die Spitze glitzerte feucht. Ihre Hand umfasste ihn und sie begann langsam ihn zu streicheln.

Fílis Augen waren geschlossen. Er stöhnte und seufzte leise. Dann auf einmal griff er nach ihr, drehte sie auf den Rücken und begann erneut sie zu küssen, nun allerdings weniger zärtlich, zwar nicht grob, aber fordernd. Obwohl Nala instinktiv zurückschreckte, entspannte sie sich gleich darauf wieder. Fílis Lippen wanderten über ihren Hals, über ihr Schlüsselbein, tiefer zu den Brüsten. Eine umfasste er mit der Hand, während er die andere erst küsste, dann an ihrer Brustwarze leckte und saugte, bis diese sich verhärtete. Er begann vorsichtig daran zu knabbern und Nala schrie leise auf. Währenddessen glitt seine rechte Hand weiter an ihrem Körper hinab, strich erst über ihren Bauch und dann tiefer zwischen ihre Schenkel. Nalas Augen waren geschlossen und sie seufzte wohlig. Ihr Körper begann erneut zu prickeln und sie grub ihre Hände in Fílis Haar. Auf einmal ließ er von ihr ab. Sie öffnete enttäuscht die Augen. Sein Atem ging heftig und er stieß heiser hervor: „Es tut mir Leid. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus, ich explodiere gleich." Er legte sich auf sie, drängte sich zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine und drang mit einem Stoß tief in sie ein. Im ersten Moment erstarrte Nala, erwartete den gewohnten Schmerz, der nicht kam. Der Blonde begann sich in ihr zu bewegen, rhythmisch in sie zu stoßen und sie passte sich ihm an. Die Erregung steigerte sich weiter in ihrem Körper, aber bevor sie erneut einen Höhepunkt erreichen konnte, stöhnte er tief auf und verströmte seinen Samen in ihr.

Als sein Atem sich beruhigte, stützte er sich auf seine Arme, um sie nicht mit seinem Gewicht zu erdrücken. Er wischte sich die verschwitzten Haare aus dem Gesicht und blickte Nala beschämt in die Augen. „Entschuldige, ich habe die Kontrolle verloren." Fíli biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Nala lächelte ihn besänftigend an. „Schon gut." Sie reckte den Kopf hoch und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Sein nun erschlafftes Glied glitt aus ihr heraus und er rollte sich auf die Seite. Dann traf ihn Kílis Blick. Er hatte seinen Bruder vollkommen vergessen.

„Hattest du nicht was von zärtlich und vorsichtig gesagt, Bruder?" Fragte der Dunkelhaarige spöttisch grinsend.

Nala lachte auf und sah belustigt zu Fíli, der errötete.

„Wie sieht's mit euch aus?" Fragte Kíli gleich darauf. „Ich habe Lust ein Bad zu nehmen." Damit zog er sich Hose und Shirt aus und rannte laut johlend zum See. „Eine gute Idee." Nala sprang auf und lief ihm hinterher, während Fíli noch versuchte seine Hose ganz auszuziehen, um ihnen zu folgen.

Nala und Kíli lieferten sich bereits eine wilde Wasserschlacht. Fíli war fasziniert, dass Nala so ausgelassen und fröhlich sein konnte. Er tauchte ins Wasser und schwamm unter Wasser auf seinen Bruder zu. Fíli umfasste Kílis Beine und brachte ihn so zu Fall. Prustend und lachend tauchten die Brüder wieder auf. Kíli zahlte es seinem Bruder heim, indem er ihn unter Wasser drückte. So balgten die beiden eine ganze Weile herum, während Nala über sie lachte. Bald darauf begannen sie allerdings miteinander zu flüstern und ihr grinsende Blicke zuzuwerfen. Da ahnte sie, dass sie besser schleunigst das Weite suchen sollte, ehe die Brüder sie unter Wasser tauchen konnten. Zu ihrem Pech war Kíli ein zu schneller Schwimmer. Er erreichte sie im nächsten Augenblick, hob sie hoch und warf sie lachend zurück ins tiefere Wasser. Als Nala allerdings anfing, um sich zu schlagen und auf einmal unterging, erstarb das Lachen auf Kílis Gesicht. „Fíli", schrie er seinem Bruder zu, der schnell begriff. Beide Brüder schwammen zu der Stelle, wo Nala versunken war. Sie tauchten unter, tasteten nach ihr. Dann stieß plötzlich etwas in Kílis Rücken. Prustend tauchte der Dunkelhaarige auf, wurde aber im nächsten Moment wieder unter Wasser gedrückt. Nala hatte sie getäuscht. Kíli tauchte wieder auf und japste. Nala wollte sich grade wieder auf ihn stürzen, da wurde sie von Fíli gepackt und festgehalten, sodass der Jüngere wieder zu Atem kommen konnte. Kurz darauf warf Fíli Nala zurück in Kílis Richtung. Dieser fing sie auf und als sie strampelte, um sich loszureißen, presste er sie fest an seinen Körper. Um nicht unterzugehen schlang Nala ihre Beine um Kílis Mitte. Sein Lachen blieb ihm im Hals stecken und Nala spürte, wieso. Kíli war bereits wieder erregt und starrte sie nun mit großen Augen an.

Der Dunkelhaarige war hin und her gerissen. Erst hatten sie versprochen, Nala in Ruhe zu lassen, dann hatte sein Bruder mit ihr geschlafen und nun wollte er dies auch unbedingt tun.

Die Frau schien seinen Kampf zu bemerken. Sie blickte ihn ernst an, dann schlang sie ihre Arme um Kílis Hals und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. „Ist schon in Ordnung." Sie rutschte ein Stück an ihm hinab und sein Glied glitt fast von selbst in sie. „Oh...Mahal", stöhnte er auf.

Plötzlich trat eine Gestalt auf die Lichtung: Thorin. Er betrachtete die auf dem Boden verstreut liegende Kleidung und dann seine Neffen und Nala im Wasser.

„Was hat das hier zu bedeuten?" Donnerte er. Vor Schreck zuckten die drei zusammen und Kíli ließ Nala los, die im Wasser kurz das Gleichgewicht verlor.

„Ihr wisst, dass ihr die Frau am Tag in Ruhe lassen sollt. Auch wenn ihr noch jung seid, müsst ihr euch trotzdem an die Regeln halten und bis zur Nacht gedulden." Fíli und Kíli sahen sich betreten an. Im Nu waren sämtliche Erregung und die gelöste Stimmung dahin. Sie hatten alle drei vergessen, wer sie waren, dass Nala „nur" die Lager-Hure war, dass nachts die anderen Zwerge sie wieder aufsuchen würden.

„Raus aus dem Wasser."

„Aber Onkel...", begann Fíli. Kíli war zu geschockt zum Reden.

„RAUS!" Befahl Thorin und die Brüder gehorchten mit hängenden Köpfen. Nala folgte ihnen langsam, blieb aber im seichten Wasser stehen. Nackt und nass starrte sie Thorin finster ins Gesicht.

Dieser runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, sagte aber nichts, sondern drehte sich um und scheuchte seine Neffen, die gerade erst die Hosen anzogen, mit sich fort. Kíli und Fíli drehten sich zu Nala um, die immer noch im Wasser stand, und blickten sie traurig an. Thorin trieb sie unbarmherzig weiter.

Als die drei verschwunden waren, sackte Nala in sich zusammen und begann zu weinen.

Thorin verdonnerte seine Neffen dazu, sich um sämtliche Waffen der Gemeinschaft zu kümmern, sie zu reinigen und zu schärfen, so dass sie den Rest des Tages beschäftigt waren, um ja nicht wieder auf dumme Gedanken zu kommen.

xXx

In dieser Nacht schliefen weder Kíli noch Fíli. Sie saßen eng umschlungen in der entferntesten Ecke von Beorns Halle und konnten doch die Geräusche, die von Nalas Bett kamen nicht ausblenden. Kíli hatte den Kopf an Fílis Schulter vergraben. In Fíli brodelte in diesem Augenblick ein unbändiger Hass auf ihren Onkel und all die Zwerge, die zu Nala gingen und sie wie ein Stück Vieh fickten. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Aber er konnte nichts tun. Thorins Wort war Gesetz.

Als der Morgen dämmerte, waren die Brüder in einen leichten Schlaf gefallen. Fíli zuckte zusammen, als er das leise Knarren der Tür hörte. Er schüttelte Kíli und als dieser sich beschwerte, befahl er ihm leise zu sein und ihm zu folgen. Die beiden schlichen aus dem Haus. Da die Sonne inzwischen aufgegangen war, konnten sie unbesorgt hinaus gehen.

Fíli blickte sich suchend um, dann sah er plötzlich einen Schatten in Richtung des kleinen Sees verschwinden.

„Los Kíli, komm schnell." Er wusste nicht, warum er auf einmal das Gefühl hatte, ihm würde die Zeit davon laufen. Die Brüder liefen los. Sie erreichten die Lichtung und bemerkten die einsame Gestalt, die ihnen den Rücken zuwandte.

Nala...

Im nächsten Augenblick durchzuckte es sie heftig und sie brach zusammen.

„NEIN!" Schrie Fíli auf und raste auf die am Boden liegende Halb-Zwergin zu, dicht gefolgt von Kíli.

Nala lag auf dem Rücken, die Augen geschlossen. In ihrer Brust steckte eine lange, schmale Messerklinge. Blut strömte aus der Wunde und durchnässte das Hemd, das sie trug.

Fíli fiel neben ihr auf die Knie, griff nach dem schlaffen Körper und schüttelte sie. Kíli stand einfach nur daneben und starrte schockiert auf das viele Blut und die tote Frau, die sein Bruder in den Armen hielt.

„Neinneinneinnein...", stieß Fíli immer wieder hervor und Kíli rannen nun stumme Tränen die Wangen hinab.

Als Thorin später seine Neffen fand, hielten sie immer noch Nalas toten Körper in den Armen.

Sie begruben die Frau auf der Lichtung am See.

Fíli und Kíli verziehen den anderen nie, was sie ihr angetan hatten, und hielten sich fortan im Hintergrund der Gemeinschaft.

Ori nahm seine nächtliche Aufgabe wieder auf.

Dann kam die Schlacht der fünf Armeen...

xXx

Ein Jahr später...

Kíli stand respektvoll einen halben Schritt hinter seinem Bruder und versuchte sein breites Grinsen zu verbergen.

Fíli hatte sich mit hoch erhobenem Haupt vor seinen Ratgebern, den Ältesten, aufgebaut. Mit den Händen stützte er sich auf die Tischplatte und seine Augen blitzten vor unterdrücktem Ärger. Er würde keinen Widerspruch dulden. In diesem Augenblick war die Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Onkel unübersehbar.

Nach Thorins Tod in der Schlacht der fünf Armeen, hatte der blonde Prinz sein Erbe angetreten.

Er war nun König unter dem Berg.

„Balin, ich bin mir unserer alten Sitten und Gebräuche durchaus bewusst und gewillt, sie in Ehren zu halten. Das bedeutet allerdings nicht, dass wir antiquierte Traditionen am Leben erhalten müssen."

Fílis Stimme war fest.

„Aber...", Balin hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Genug!" Die Faust des Königs schlug donnernd auf den Tisch.

„Ich befehle hiermit die Abschaffung der Lager-Hure!"

**Ende**

**A/N2:**

Dass Fíli und Kíli in dieser Geschichte nicht in der Bofa sterben, liegt daran, dass sie nicht versucht haben, Thorin zu schützen. Es ist nicht so, dass Fíli und Kíli ihm gegenüber nicht weiter loyal waren, aber das Verhältnis war zum Ende doch unterkühlt. Vielleicht waren sie im Schlachtgetümmel auch einfach von ihrem Onkel getrennt worden ;-) Oder es ist einfach meine bzw. Nalas kleine Rache aus dem Jenseits.

Meine Beta hat mich auf die gruselige Vorstellung hingewiesen, den eigenen Bruder beim Sex zu beobachten... ich gebe zu, ich habe mir bei Kíli und Fíli darüber keine Gedanken gemacht. Überall werden sie als die „unzertrennlichen Brüder" dargestellt, bzw. es entspricht auch meinem Head-canon (von den Durincest-Stories reden wir hier gar nicht). So fand ich den Gedanken an diese Szene auch gar nicht weiter ungewöhnlich und die Geschichte hätte für mich auch nicht anders funktioniert.


End file.
